


Tony Stark's Dick has a Mighty Need

by Rabentochter



Series: How Frostiron happened: A Tale of the Nether Regions [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Dick feels, Falling In Love, Flirting, Getting Together, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, Happy Sex, Humor, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, M/M, Naked Cuddling, POV Outsider, Pining, Pov Dick, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sex Addiction, Talking Penis, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark's Dick does what it wants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 01:21:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21401821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabentochter/pseuds/Rabentochter
Summary: Tony's dick has an opinion of its own about what it needs. And it will get what it wants even if he might have to ally itself to Tony's heart to achieve its goal.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Series: How Frostiron happened: A Tale of the Nether Regions [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1542898
Comments: 55
Kudos: 176





	Tony Stark's Dick has a Mighty Need

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NamelesslyNightlock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamelesslyNightlock/gifts).

> Look. There is no explanation to this. But It Is.  
The idea for this happened when I talked with **NamelesslyNightlock** about another dickfic, so this is partially her fault. The other part I blame on myself. 
> 
> I hope y'all enjoy this 😆💕

“What the hearts wants, the hearts get,” was a popular saying - but nobody thought about the poor dick and how it felt. Thinking about what it _wanted_ even less. So, to say it was very disgruntled to suddenly not being used anymore like it used to was an understatement. There were times where it had something to see and pleasure almost every night, always a different hole, only occasionally the same; sometimes tight and warm, occasionally warmer and uh, cooler? Different kinds of holes, dick liked both.

_ As long as it had to do something _it was happy.

Now, it had neither because the stupid brain hadn’t thought a relationship fully well through and then there was _nothing _but Tony’s hand in between and yes, it was good but –

It could be better, to say.

_ And then _ , when dick finally thought it was getting action again with all the flirting and the heart beating faster and so much blood running down his way, the stupid brain had reeled back. Sometimes dick didn’t like the brain. It was mean, had weird minutes where Tony was just crying and screaming as if in pain but t_here was nothing to be pained about_ and refused to want to have sex. When it was basically already there and ready to take.

Really that had been embarrassing.

But back to the present: Dick liked the smooth baritone of the other voice, it promised great dirty talk and that did well in shutting brain up when all clothes were discarded or about to be. The heart was just – crying and elated it could pump more blood for once and feel useful and yeah.

Normally dick didn’t like the brain or heart. They overcomplicated matters but he figured it was fair, after all, he’d ruled Tony’s brain for a long time – probably longer than most other dicks could. Now he had to put back – but he_ didn’t want to_, he realised. Such a long time of abstinence wasn’t doing any favours to him and he wanted to have fun again.

Dirty talk voice popped up in between, flirting like it was the last thing he could do, and Tony always responded and whenever dick thought that _finally _ Tony was going to give in and good times were to be had, _no – _

Brain said stuff like, _Villain, danger, do not stick your dick in crazy, _and dick was vehemently protesting and getting hard because sometimes, okay, sometimes crazy was better than normal. So, no sex with the villain.

And dick was about to suffer from eternal blue balls when that thing happened, he thought wasn’t possible. Heart went and started to_ miss crazy_. Like not in a “aww, I miss him” way but in a, “why can’t he be here with me, I need him, oh this is not good at all” and brain was a horrible friend and answered all those questions with, “because he’s a villain, you don’t need him, and yes this isn’t good, Tony.” Maybe the brain had forgotten not to answer rhetorical questions. Sometimes -

Things didn’t have to make sense to be understood and wanted. When the heart wanted something, which was actually a rarity for Tony Stark because he wanted a lot but never to this_ extent_, then dick made sure to show exactly if he approved or not. He never did _not _approve, he liked having fun, okay? And thinking rationally was part of the brain’s job, not his. He was here, signed up to please others and give Tony a good time in his miserable life.

So, the villain appeared. Tony put himself in his horrible tight suit, metal, dick could feel it, heart starting to beating faster; traitor that it was and brain was already monologuing about how horrible this was, that _Loki _wasn’t a good choice in a partner but _fuck – _

The heart was aching and yearning, craving to feel long arms around him, green eyes looking at him with a not seen yet fondness and tenderness, and dick wanted to crazy’s skin on his, get acquainted with the other dick and explore more. Was he a shower or more of a grower? Dick hoped for a shower, he liked seeing what he got from the first second on and oh _yes – _

He was getting excited right here, swelling up in this uncomfortable space but he had to show the heart that he had his – uh, hardness? Back didn’t really fit the context here.

And heart was beating faster, and even faster, and craved for more than just the sexual contact but oh well, that was heart’s desire, dick was happy with sex.

It was a fight between the brain and its rationality and consequences that would come from fucking _the villain_, but heart ached and dick was hard and eventually, it seemed brain gave in.

Dick wasn’t sure how long it had taken him, a lot of hand jobs and cold showers for sure.

Then, he was being let out of tight denim and there was _leather_, oh balls, there was leather, warm, and _yes - _

There was the other dick and he sighed in contentment, even let a bit precum dribble when a pale hand closed around them both and started rubbing and heart was squealing in eternal excitement, pumping blood, and beating so loud, that brain was starting to complain.

And then some deliciously dirty talk happened, and the brain was shutting up.

Dick liked the other dick. It was, as he’d hoped, a shower and flushed red with want and desire – _for him,_ and if that wasn’t the greatest compliment, then dick didn’t know either. He was rubbing a few minutes later happily over a hard stomach, admired the muscles and spurted some more white, that was received with delighted laughter and there was a kiss, that sparked _emotions and _ -

That was the moment the brain did an _“Oh,” _moment, shortly reanimated from its dead state and got active, but let itself be directed by a dick who knew _better_, here was his field of expertise.

And with that shower worked his into Tony, slowly and with rolling hips and dick was _happy_. He was smearing his happiness for all to see everywhere and heart was a bundle of craving and want being fulfilled.

There came a moment when he felt all tension unwind and dick just let go, feeling sated and happy and what not and for this moment, he, heart, and brain are all in a nice understanding. Just not to _do_ anything, simply enjoying it instead.

And maybe a week or two later, brain admitted defeat for real and there are cuddles – _naked cuddles_, just like dick preferred it and he was enjoying the proximity to shower, feeling very content and had no lasting permanent damage from sticking himself into crazy.


End file.
